


Words of Nothing

by Allie0963



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Autism, Autistic Spencer Reid, Eventual Relationships, F/F, F/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Poetry, Trust Issues
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 14:54:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29491623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Allie0963/pseuds/Allie0963
Summary: Poetry I’ve written, with some adaptations and dialogue, that reminds me of the Criminal Minds characters.
Relationships: Jennifer "JJ" Jareau/Emily Prentiss
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	1. The Sword of Betrayal

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve used some of these in other stories.  
> Not really a story, but I hope you enjoy!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emily has trust issues.

_Emily Prentiss_

“You know, Emily, you really need to trust people.”

“I trust people.”

“No, you don’t. You don’t because you can’t. And I get it. Every time you try to count on someone, they let you down, so you do it alone. You'll never admit that because you're just too damn stubborn. It's all right. It doesn't really matter. But I'll tell you what does matter: that you can trust me, Emily. With anything. I'm serious. No matter how awful you think it is, I promise you, you are not alone. I just wish you’d believe that.” 

“I do.” 

\- Transcript from 6x17, Valhalla

. . . 

She wants to believe it. She wants to believe that she can trust people. She wants to trust, but for some people, for Emily Prentiss, trust isn’t innate. It’s built on the foundations of friendship, a fragile foundation. So much as the wrong word could snap the weakly built connection, and fray the edges so they can never be put together again. 

. . . 

_Every time I start to trust another person_

_I wonder how long it will be_

_Before they’ve put a dagger_

_Into my heart._

_You’d think by now_

_I would have learned no to trust people_

_Because each one stabs a sword of betrayal through me:_

_Pushes it into my heart_

_And twists,_

_Blood dripping,_

_Until I’m on the ground_

_Begging them to stop,_

_But they don’t._

. . . 

Psychology says that the human brain can only maintain complete trust for somebody once. After it’s broken, you can pick up the pieces, glue them back together, and hope it holds, but it’s never enough. 

Humanity had taught Emily that she could trust no one. Everyone she trusted found a way to hurt her, to break her. 

So she simply stopped trusting. 


	2. Quiet and Dark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reid has sensory problems.

Spencer Reid

  
Knowing everything isn’t always fun. Sometimes, the words of past conversations are too loud, and echoes of past failures won’t stop screaming. Flashes of embarrassing moments are too bright. Knowledge hurts more often than not. Spencer Reid knew that. 

. . . 

_ Sometimes the light hurts my eyes _

_ And the noise hurts my ears _

_ And all I want to do  _

_ Is scream at them  _

_ To make it stop _

_ Make it all go away _

_ So it can be quiet and dark again  _

. . . 

Humanity is not a dark and quiet place. Humanity flashes bright lights and makes loud noises and sometimes it’s just too much. Humanity doesn’t help the racing world inside his head. Humanity makes it hurt. 

So, he covers his ears and squeezes his eyes shut tight and hopes that it will all disappear because it was so much better when it was just him and his thoughts.


End file.
